


Secret Concealment

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lucy finds out Natsu is hiding something from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Concealment

“Natsu!” A blonde haired woman calls him. “Yo.” The pink haired man calls out in the living room. Lucy comes outside to the living room with a towel wrapped around her body. “I got the bath all ready for us.” Lucy says. “We’re taking a bath together? I thought it was just gonna be you.” Natsu says sitting on the edge of her bed. “Well at first it was gonna be, but then I decided we should take one together!” Lucy says happily. “Alright, I’ll meet you in there.” Natsu says as he starts to strip off his shirt onto the floor along with his pants.  

“Natsu can you wash my hair?” Lucy asks sitting in the bath. “Yea, turn around.” He says grabbing the shampoo and getting ready. Natsu squirts some shampoo on his hands and rubs it in Lucy’s hair. “Ah, that feels so refreshing.” Lucy says satisfied.

Lucy starts scrubbing her chest and stomach so it’s all nice and clean. “Natsu are you gonna wash your body or what? It is a bath after all.” Lucy says curiously at the stiff boy. “Y-Yea.” Natsu says in a dazed state which was caused by watching Lucy clean herself. “Come here, I’ll help scrub you.” Lucy says scooting closer to him in the tub. “L-Lucy!” Natsu says before he turns around with his back facing her. “What’s wrong, Natsu?” Lucy asks at his sudden movement. “Nothing, I just want to clean myself that’s all.” Natsu tries to say without stuttering. “Hm.” Lucy says in her head before she leans over Natsu’s shoulders to try to see what he’s hiding.  And what Lucy discovers is far more than what she expected to find. 

Lucy knows the perfect way to solve this situation and with pleasure included. “Natsu are you hiding something from me?” Lucy asks suspiciously. “N-No. What would make you think that?” Natsu says scrubbing his chest by himself. “Because this proves you’re lying.” “What proves im ly-” Natsu’s sentence is interrupted by Lucy stretching her arm around his torso and grabbing his hard erection. Natsu is surprised by her actions and lets out a soft moan. “This does.” Lucy says with her hand slightly stroking the member. “H-How did you know?” Natsu asks. “Well with your sudden turn of events, I figured I should figure out what caused it, so I looked over your shoulder to see what you were hiding and I found this treasure.” Lucy says grabbing it harder. Natsu lets out another moan. “I know we were just supposed to take a bath together, I didn’t want you being disappointed this happened.” Natsu says. “Natsu I wouldn’t be disappointed. You can’t hormones and that’s okay. I’m glad the bath pleased you.” Lucy says smiling like if nothing was wrong. “Phew. I thought you would kick me out and call me a pervert.” Natsu says wiping the non-existent sweat off his forehead. “Well under normal circumstances I would, but I’m feeling nice today.” Lucy says near his ear. “How nice?” Natsu asks curiously.

"This nice.“  Lucy starts stroking it harder and faster under the water. Natsu groans at her delicate hands jerking him off. "How about this?” Lucy says as she applies 2 hands to his dick and starts stroking at a faster speed than before. “That feels so good..” Natsu says with his head leaning back and his eyes closed. “Natsu turn around.” “Why?” “Just do it.” Lucy says. “Fine.” He says as he turns around in the tub. And almost immediately Lucy goes down on him and start licking the tip. Natsu groans loudly at the new sensation that Lucy is giving him. 

When Lucy hears Natsu’s satisfying moans she decides to go to the next step and see if he likes that. Instead of just licking it now, Lucy decides to take the big member in her mouth and starts licking and sucking once she enters it into her mouth. Natsu looks down at Lucy and starts grabbing at her hair telling her to go faster. Lucy starts going down on him harder and faster and Natsu moans at this. Eventually Natsu gets that burning sensation in his abdomen and he says, “L-Lucy, I’m going to cum soon.” And cum soon he did, a minute after he said that he saw clouds and released a jet of cum into Lucy’s mouth with some of it dripping down her chin onto her breasts. 

After releasing his orgasm, Natsu pants taking deep breaths. “Did that satisfy you enough, Natsu?” Lucy says grinning with the cum still on her face. “You bet it did.” Natsu says bending down and kissing Lucy straight on the mouth tasting himself on her tongue. After Natsu releases from the kiss he says, “Now why don’t we continue our bath, we got all dirty again.” Lucy smiles and grabs the scrub brush.  

THE END


End file.
